


Whiskey In The Jar

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velouria goes to visit Selkie only to find out she's drunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My St. Patrick's day fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey In The Jar

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Metallica song "Whiskey In The Jar".

"Selkie, I came to visit!", Velouria yelled as she entered Selkie's tent.

When she entered no one was there.

"Um, Selkie?", the wolfskin girl said as she walked deeper into the tent.

When she got to the middle of the tent she was tackled to the ground with someone yelling "Love tackle!"

When Velouria turned around to see who it was that tackled her, she was surprised to find out it was Selkie, hugging her waist, smiling and a noticeable blush on her face.

When Velouria saw this, she saw an empty bottle of whiskey rolling by the entrance to the tent.

"Selkie, are you drunk!?", she then asked, to which Selkie replied with a "Yep!"

Velouria escaped Selkie's grip and said "Come on, we're getting you to bed!", as she tried to get Selkie off of the ground.

Selkie groaned and said "But I'm perfectly fine!".

After hearing Selkie say this, Velouria turned to Selkie and said "Yes you do!", to which the kitsune replied with a grumble and a soft "Fine".

When Velouria got Selkie into bed Selkie turned to her and said "Did you know that I think you're super cute?", after saying this, she jumped off of the bed, tackled Velouria to the ground and kissed her on the lips and after that, fell asleep on her.

Velouria was in complete shock and did not know how how to respond to this. So she got Selkie into bed, claimed into the bed with her and started to cuddle with her.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep but before that she placed a soft kiss on Selkie's cheek.

 


End file.
